User talk:Seraph of Flame
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seraph of Flame page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mary, the Seraph of Flame Calling All Costume Judges So just so we can start to figure things out while we have two weeks before I create the page and open up submissions, I'm wondering how we should do the judging for the costume contest. I have a few ideas, but could always use feedback/better ideas. I was thinking possibly that each judge could select one or two costume submissions and then we could have a community poll to decide the best costume or we could have the community nominate the costumes and then the six judges could chose the top costume. I'm still trying to think of better ways to do this and could always use help on this front. Lemme know what you think. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Digging Hey. Just to let you know - I fixed one punctuation error on your one of your stories. Anyways, good luck on your future stories. "Everyone's beautiful nightmare. Except for sweetiebutt."Kaitlin "Be polite, and please sign your posts with four tildes. Let's talk! ♥ RE: We can decide on a rubric later, but I think things like creativity, originality, and realism/skills, should be taken into consideration when judging. The only reason I am hesitant to let the community vote up costumes first is the possibility for one or two users to sock (create false accounts) votes for their costume. Lastly, you can submit your own costume should you so choose, but it can't be entered in the contest with the other costumes. (Conflict of interest.) Maybe if enough judges submit their own costumes, we could have a community vote to see which one of ours is best? Just spitballing ideas here. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:37, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. Mystreve (talk) 12:48, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: When Gods Blink Thanks, but the author of the story is , not me. I just noticed your edit in the and saw that it was incorrect ('wont' and 'allowed' aren't synonyms; see https://www.google.com/search?q=wont). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 19:10, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for editing Thanks for the edit to A Good Ending, but I gotta ask, what were the changes? I can't really see them in the history. Side note: The costume contest has its first entry! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:05, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :K, must a missed it. If the other entries are as competitive as Nooth's, this may be a difficult contest to judge. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:12, October 19, 2014 (UTC) The Time Has Come Submissions for the costume contest are now closed and voting can begin. We will be doing a community poll and the winner will receive one vote. Additionally each judge gets one vote. So in total, there will be seven votes. (Six judges + one community nomination.) To vote, simply post a comment here with your reasons for selecting that entry. The voting for the poll will close Nov. 6th, so please submit your costume selection before that date. Thanks for helping out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:30, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the welcome! You seem nice too! Cyanwrites (talk) 17:04, March 25, 2015 (UTC) I found it on Gelbooru. I don't know who the character is. Cyanwrites (talk) 22:48, March 25, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:52, July 8, 2015 (UTC) What does the Q stand for? I've noticed that you kept writing LBGTQ+, what does the Q+ stand for? As far as I knew it was just LBGT, but I am not up to date with my PC bullshit. Sorry, I don't really believe in tiptoeing around people because they can get upset over the easiest things. But, I also try not to go out of my way to hurt people, and if I had said anything in that discussion we had, it wasn't meant to hurt. It was just my feelings and I was sharing them as you did yours. Best, The Q stands for "questioning", people who aren't sure what they are yet, or "queer" for those who have chosen to reclaim that slur. The plus sign shows that the community is a lot larger than those few letters, as it includes things such as pansexuality, asexuality, genderfluid, etc. It's a community, not "PC bullshit". Whatever you say here, you knew very well what you were saying. You know exactly what it was. It was quite insulting and offensive to the community as a whole, and you knew that and probably enjoyed it. I'm going to ask you to stay off my talk page. ~Seraph I will stay off your talk page, because I don't really want to have myself connected with a person like you. But before I do there are a few things I want to clear up. I wasn't calling your community PC Bullshit. I was saying that PC, in and of itself it, bullshit. As for as me not knowing what I was saying, I knew exactly what I was saying and don't apologize for any of it. The only thing I was saying sorry about was that you cannot see the view of other people. You need to stop taking this so seriously, you're gay, who really cares? Does being gay make you who you are? No, if you say it does than your just stupid. No one is identified by their sexuality, because everyone is so much more than just sexuality, or color, or religion, or whatever. All of those thing together may make up a person, so if someone hated on every aspect of that, that when someone would have some kind of real issues. If someone doesn't agree with how you look at life through your rose color lenses, that is no reason to get But learn to brush shit off, man. If you don't life is going to be really hard on you. Hey I see you've been blocked, and I understand why, but I wanted to reach out and say that I am shocked and disgusted by the way you've been treated. I wanted to say it in that blog but I didn't want to cause any more drama. Certain people said some horrible things to you that made me really angry. You were basically bullied for no reason and it's sickening. Just wanted you to know that you're not alone. Next time that happens I suggest just asking for the blog to be removed (if you ever come back after being unblocked). People on the internet just don't care how you feel. They want to feel important by hurting others. It's just so easy to do (I've done it myself and I always regret it). Anyway, good luck with everything and take care. Umbrello (talk) 22:18, March 26, 2016 (UTC)